


Breakfast on the Ship

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffly Jonerys, Jon and Dany, Jonerys, One Shot, The Morning after Boatsex, They called it the ship of dreams, and it was, it really was, jon and daenerys, reference to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: After Season 7: Cannon. Breakfast on the Love Boat- Jonerys & company One Shot the morning after Boatsex - No one mentions how chipper the pair looks that morning, but they all notice it. New things are learned, and relationships start to form.Originally posted in Tumblr, and you guys seemed to love it.





	Breakfast on the Ship

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr and it got A LOT of love from you guys, so feel free to message me here on on Violet-Eyes-Silver-Hair tumblr for requests of fics or one shots. Enjoy!

THE MORNING AFTER:

Brienne of Tarth had awoken early as ever to break her fast on the ship, and was the first to arrive at the small dining hall on the ship. Podrick accompanied her, but he kept quiet as always. They found it odd to be the first ones to arrive, since it was usual for the Queen or King to arrive first. 

Tyrion and Varys the spider arrived too, whispering darkly in a corner, as if someone had died. The pair were followed by Robert’s bastard son, Ser Jorah, the Queen’s advisors, Ser Davos, and finally the Hound, sitting alone and chewing moodily. 

The Queen’s boot clanked loudly on the ship’s floors, announcing her arrival moments before. There was no much talk when the royal pair arrived, but even so, it ceased. Jon Snow entered with Daenerys Targaryen’s arm linked to his own. Everyone stood up in respect to greet them, then sat back down as the Queen waved her hand in the air. They sat together on the middle of the table that had been cleared for them. 

Most people noted how chipper the pair acted. Brienne, Podrick, Grey Worm, and Ser Davos kept their gaze down, eating quietly and not voicing their thoughts. Everyone else’s eyes seemed to flicker to the pair, exchanging knowing glances. The Hound was the only one that did not care. 

Tyrion looked at Ser Jorah Mormont, watching the muscles at his neck tense as Daenerys smiled brightly at them all. 

“You look lovely this morning, Your Grace,” Ser Davos put in, breaking the tension.

Daenerys gave him a lively smile, “Thank you, Ser. Good morning in turn. The Winds are good today. Hopefully we will arrive to White Harbor soon.

“Not too soon, thought, hmm?” murmured Tyrion, taking a bite of burnt bacon, his eyes darting back and forth. He swallowed and spoke up, “The Manderlys will not treat us kindly, we should hope to use their hospitality for only one night, Your Grace.”

“Aye, and then we can ride to Winterfell through the Kingsroad as planed,” agreed Jon.

“Are you exited?” The Queen asked him, “To see your family again.”

“I am. Seeing Sansa again after so many years was great, but … Arya, and Bran. ” he grinned distantly, “They’ll be glad to meet you too, Your Grace.” 

They smiled at each other. Tyrion tapped his fingers impatiently, but said nothing. Jon looked up at the table and his face fell back to its normal frown. He looked at Davos for a moment as if to say something, but he seemed to change his mind. 

“Lady Brienne,” he said in a stony voice, “You saw them, did you not? How are they faring?”

Everyone’s eyes turned to the Lady Knight. She squirmed uncomfortably under the gazes and nodded solemnly. 

“I did, Your Grace. They are both in good health,” she said curtly.

Jon nodded, but avoided her gaze. It was common knowledge that the woman had killed Stannis Baratheon, and had earned the King’s mistrust. 

“I can’t imagine a girl as young as your sister living all on her own. She must have her brother’s bravery,” Daenerys observed. 

The Hound choked on his ale and gave a dry laugh. He met their eyes for a moment, but leaned down to keep eating.

“Does something amuse you, Ser?” the Queen asked.

“I wouldn’t call it bravery, is all,” he muttered.

“You know my sister?” Jon Snow asked him, perplexed.

“He protected her after Lady Catlyn’s passing, Your Grace,” Brienne explained.

“Protected her,” Gendry scoffed, “More like kidnapped her to get a reward.”

“There was no one to give me a reward, you bloody-” he paused, looking at the Queen, “fool.”

Jon Snow stopped eating altogether, not sure who to question, “You know my sister?” 

Gendry’s jaw tensed, “I didn’t know if she was alive or not, didn’t wanna ask you.” 

“Bah,” the Hound snarled, “Not alive? That girl’s got tougher balls than all of you put together,” He paused, looking at Daenerys, “Except maybe her. Anyone that rides a fire-breathing beast has got to have some-”

“Watch your tongue,” Ser Jorah snapped, but the Queen laughed. 

“Its quite alright. You were beyond the wall, no?” 

The Hound nodded but gave no further comment. 

Gendry pipped in, “I was too, Your Grace. Delivered the message for you.”

“You have my gratitude for your service,” she glanced at Jon questioningly. 

“This is Gendry Waters, Your Grace.”

“Waters?” Tyrion mused, “A bastard from the Crownlands?” 

“Nasty word,” Daenerys frowned, “’Bastard.’“

“A true word,” Jon conceded, “Gendry is-”

“A blacksmith,” Davos interrupted, “From King’s Landing.”

Daenerys nodded politely, but Gendry kept talking.

“I’m Robert Baratheon’s son, Your Grace,” he said eagerly. 

There was an uncomfortable pause where Gendry’s face seemed to realize his implications. 

“Bastard son,” Davos corrected nervously.

Jon watched Daenerys intently, and his hand innately sought hers under the table. Only Missandei noticed, but she quickly adverted her eyes. Daenerys’ looked away for a moment and gave his hand a squeeze, then released it. She flashed Gendry a kind smile. 

“Well, bastard or no, we are all fighting on the same side. Tell me, how did you come to meet the Stark girl?”

Gendry breathed a sigh of relief, “We traveled together with the Night’s Watch, she was headed to Winterfell, before the Lannister men took us as prisoners. We escaped, but the Brotherhood took us too-”

“Berric and Thoros?” Jon called, exasperated, “And no one thought to tell me-”

“Then I kidnapped your sister to get my reward from the Starks,” said the Hound, impatient to finish the story, “Not that it did me any good. Never met a bigger pain in the arse, with her shitty list and her ‘Needle’”

“Ser!” Jorah protested, but no one paid him any mind.

“Needle?” Jon laughed, startling everyone, “She still has Needle?” 

“What needle?” Daenerys asked.

“Her sword,” Brienne explained, “She’s quite good with it too, you’ll be pleased to hear. She could cut me down if she wanted to.”

Jon frowned at that, “I’ve never seen you fight.”

“Lady Brienne beat the Hound in combat, Your Grace,” Podrick blurted. 

Tyrion let out a bark of laughter, “Did you? By the Gods, Clegane!” He raised his cup to Brienne, “My brother was right about you, my Lady.”

“Your brother?” Daenerys said, “The one that nearly drove a spear through me?” 

“And the one that is marching Cersei’s army North, yes,” Tyrion pointed out. 

Daenerys regarded Brienne for a moment, and took a long sip from her cup.

“Well, this should be an interesting journey, my Lords,” Varys said. 

The King in the North exchanged a knowing look with Daenerys as she sipped from her goblet, “Indeed, it should.”

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW if you want more one shots! I love taking suggestions from Tumblr and the comments here :)


End file.
